MFA: Mafia
by SamaSurreal
Summary: Money, Power, Drugs. For this story you will see two gangs go head to head The Uchiha's and The Uzumaki's. Many pairings and lots and lots of sex and violence. Enjoy!


MFA: Mafia

Summary: Money, Power, Drugs. Those are all three signs of a Mafia gang. For this story though its not your original basic rivalary, no. For this story you will see two gangs go head to head; The Uchiha's and The Uzumaki's. The Uchiha's and Uzumaki's have been fighting with each other for years, even before Itachi, Sasuke, and Naruto's time and before their fathers, and so on and so forth. Itachi, being the cold hearted, sadistic person that he is, killed his father in thrive for that power, money, and ownership over his younger brother, Sasuke. Naruto though, his father instead recently retired and handed over the gang to his son thus making Naruto the new gang leader. With Sasuke under Itachi's care and Naruto just starting out as a leader, will they ever meet? Will Sasuke get out from under Itachi's possession? Can Naruto save him? With neither knowing that they're enemies at the beginning will they become something more? Or become rivials? Stay tuned and find out!

Uchiha's Gang:

Uchiha Itachi: 21 years old. Male. Long black hair, black/grey eyes, pale skin, 6'6. Sibling to Sasuke Uchiha. Cold, blood thirsty, sadistic, and emotionaless. Specialist in weaponary, guns, knives, hand to hand combat, etc. Loves to torture people, especially his younger brother. Wanted for drug dealings, second degree murder, and rape. Killed his father to take over the Uchiha clan. Basic psycho.

Uchiha Sasuke: 17 years old. Male. Short black hair, black/blue eyes, pale skin, 6'5. Sibling to Itachi Uchiha. Cold and emotionless. Specialist? Unknown. Wanted for second degree murder and prostitution.

Haruno Sakura: 19 years old. Female. Long pink hair, green eyes, white skin, 5'6. Cold, loud, and short tempered. Specializes in assasination. Wanted for counts of several assasinations.

Nara Shikamru: 25 years old. Male. Long brown hair, brown eyes, slightly brown skin, 6'6. Lazy, genius, and tempermental when provoked. Specializes in hand to hand combat and weaponary. Wanted for counts of robbery and several attempted murders against three police officers.

Sabuku Kankurou: 28 years old. Male. Short spikey, brown hair, black eyes, tanned skin, 6'4. Sibling to Gaara Sabuku. Leacher, genius,and patient. Able to keep his brother calm. Specialist in silent kills and weaponary. Wanted for rape and several accounted killings.

Sabaku Gaara: 20 years old. Male. Short spikey, red hair, green eyes, pale skin, 6'5. Sibling to Kankurou Sabuku. Genius, impatient, sadistic, blood thirsty, and twisted sense of humor. Specialist in weaponary; guns. Wanted for drug dealings, second degree murder, rape, several assaults, and perfection in assasinations. Another psycho.

Uzumaki's Gang:

Uzumaki Naruto: 18 years old. Male. Long blonde hair, blue eyes, tanned skin, 6'4. Heir to Arashi Uzumaki. Impatient, loud, funny, and intellegent. Specializes in the sword and gun. Wanted for drug dealings, usage of cocain, and several assault charges.

Inuzuka Kiba: 22 years old. Male. Short brown hair, brown eyes, tanned skin, 6'5. Second in command to Uzumaki Naruto, his right hand man. Wise, loud, perverted, and funny. Specialist in battle startagies, and weaponary. Wanted for drug dealings, several assaults, and murder.

Aburame Shino: 23 years old. Male. Short brown hair, black eyes, slightly tanned skin, 6'7. Genius, patient, and serious. Specializes in poison, bombs, and hand to hand combat. Wanted for several terroristic bombing and murder.

Yamanaka Ino: 22 years old. Female. Long blonde hair, blue eyes, white skin, 5'6. Impatient, crude, loud, and bitchy. Specializes in assasinations, hand to hand combat, and weaponary. Wanted for second degree murder, prostitution, and drug usage.

Hyuuga Neji: 26 years old. Male. Long brown hair, pale eyes, pale skin, 6'6. Genius, patient, crude, and a perfectionalist. Specialist in weaponary, hand to hand combat, and assasinations. Wanted for several degree murders, drug dealings, and several admitted murders.

Momochi Haku: 19 years old. Male. Long black hair, black eyes, light brown skin, 5'7. Sibling to decease Zabuza. Intellegent, kind, sweet, and emotionless. Specialist in knives and hand to hand combat. Wanted for two assaults and prostitution.

Uchiha Sai: 20 years old. Male. Short black hair, black eyes, white skin, 6'0. Ex-cousin to Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha. Pervert, fetishes in penises, and emotionless. Specializes in assasinations and under cover kills. Wanted for sexual harassment, murder, rape, and prostitution.

Any added character left unsaid will probably be in story later on. These characters right now are the main ones. This story is co-owned with Animehead. Story idea progressed from a roleplay we did. As for who will be paired with whom will be left unsaid for now. That being said and done...

Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------

Location: Tokyo, Japan.

Time: 11:45 P.M.

Fame.

Fame was a club, recently just opened and owned by the clan member Uzumaki, was loud, hot and busy tonight. Anyone who was anyone was filed into the building. Some dancing, drinking, and doing things inbetween doing drugs or having sex in inapproiate places. Basically the whole place was a war zone screaming sex...Uzumaki Naruto, recently crowned with leadership, was sitting in his private VIP room next to his right hand man and some other escorts here to protect him. Keeping their eyes open and their hands near their holsters just incase. One thing was certain though that tonight was something that no one was going to forget..

Another song came on and Naruto seemed to calm down when the waitress placed his drink down infront of him. Another girl sat behind him, gently trying to kneed his tense muscles to loosen up. Kiba sighed, boredly...Here he was in the hottest spot in town and he was stuck babysitting his new boss who wasn't even older then him! Could this get any worse? Kiba's eyes landed on another scanity clad half dress female and nearly drooled before he notice Naruto still wasn't loosening up. "Oi, Naru!" He called to him by his nickname to gain his attention.

Blue eyes glance to brown briefly before looking away again, scanning the jammed pack bodies below them from their vantage point. "Yeah, what is it, Kiba?" He asked, never once ceasing to think that someone was out to get him. His shoulders were tense and his paranoia was starting to get the best of him. Even the bimbo from behind couldn't loosen him up.

"Would you calm down and relax? Come on!! This is your grand opening! Your big night! You should be enjoying this instead of worrying. Hell, even shag up with a babe or two for the night! Christ!" He grumbled, slumping back into his seat. The blonde was hopeless.

Naruto sighed, Kiba was right. He should have been relaxing, drinking like the rest of them, and enjoying the party! But here he was, edgy as usual. It clicked finally at what Kiba recommended and he snorted at the 'shag up with a babe or two' comment. Yeah right. Uzumaki Naruto, was not in the mood for some whiney-pussy girl who would rather play fucking cock tease and not give it up. No thank you.

The truth though?

Naruto was bored! Everyone in this god forsaken club didn't even in the least spark his interest...Not even sexually interested at best either. Everyone here was the same. Oridinary. He would kill to see something different for a change. "I suppose you're right." He said softly to Kiba, half heartily.

Kiba, opening his mouth again shut it closed immediately after when something seemed to catch his eye in the mist of party goers. "Wow, NOW thats a girl I'd love to bang!" He liked his share of guys too but hey he likes to play on both teams. Who wouldn't? Especially after laying eyes on the most beautiful fair pale skin, dark hair beauty he's ever seen. And she'd looked, from what Kiba could make out from behind her, bored as hell. The girl turned her head slightly when another suitor seemed to want to ask her to dance and Kiba nearly sweat drop. Oh...damn...its a frigging guy...And NOT his type either. Kiba never goes for the girly/guy types.

"There goes my libido.."

Kiba pouted before something dawned on him and he quickly glance over to his boss then over to the pale girly/guy, then back again to his blonde friend. What may not be his type, might be his friend's type instead. Looking back at the pale boy he was certain the blonde would like him since the other guy looked as bored as his boss and trying to scare off any other guy or girl who hit on him. Though that seemed to be impossible since he was being hitting on every ten seconds. Perfect. Kiba grinned and leaned over to nudge Naruto. "What about that guy?" He pointed toward 'him' when blue eyes looked at Kiba questionally.

Naruto looked over to where Kiba was pointing, cocking his head to the side as he did so. Squinting his eyes, he couldn't really make out the guy or girl..from the way he was sitting. "I don't know. I can't really see him." It was probably some normal guy or girl anyway, nothing worth wild to worry about. No one spectacular ever came into his other clubs before so this one was probably not an exception. Still this...did peek his curiousity. "See if you can get his attention."

Kiba gave him a look, "And how pray tell, boss of mine do you want me to do that?"

"I don't know. Use your frigging imagination!" He shot back, eyes narrowing when 'someone' else tried to gain the stranger's attention. "Looks like he has company already." He mused, sounding disappointed.

"Looks like he does...nope another turn down. Sheesh what an ice prick. Want me to invite him up for drinks?" He asked sacastically.

"Sure. Why not?" Naruto said, with about as much enthusiasm as a snail. "Everyone else, get out!" He barked, shrugging the useless girls hands off his shoulders, making her squeak fearfully and scrabble out of room with the rest of employees until there was only two guards left including Kiba. Kiba sighed, mentally telling himself that Naruto owed him one as he too left the room and headed downstairs where everyone else was, including that pale boy that his boss seemed to have his eyes on. Naruto's kneen eye sight could make out Kiba standing next to the stranger and talking to him for a few minutes before pointing in Naruto's direction above them.

Black/blue eyes with equal raven locks, framed a pale face. Facial features were in view of Naruto's eye sight and then their eyes locked. That face...Naruto couldn't make out anything really from this distance but he could see how..pretty he was, this stranger. Finally they broke eye contact when the raven hair boy turned back to Kiba, only to stand afterward and follow the brunette. It was a minute or two later before Kiba returned with the stranger his boss wanted.

"Oi! Naruto! I brought a guest!" Kiba bellowed, grinning from ear to ear, stepping aside when Naruto turned in his direction. Both sets of eyes locked, once again on one another.

Naruto's eyes widen. He had never seen this guy in here before or anywhere else for that matter. He was...gods..so hot...No. He's beautiful. He put those sluts dancing around downstairs to shame. He smiled up to him, "I'll just be a moment." He stood, motioning Kiba to follow him, walking past the boy with the slightly brush against shoulders. Naruto turned to him and smiled. "Please have a seat and enjoy the refreshments." The raven nodded slightly, moving to make himself at home just as Naruto closed the doors. Naruto turned to Kiba quickly, wanting to endulage in the raven but he needed to know. "What did you say to make him come up here?" Naruto asked, hoping he didn't sound too much like a pervert that was about to get some ass. Really.

Kiba chuckle slightly. "Nothing, honestly...He was about to refuse but I guess he changed his mind." He shrugged, he wasn't about to tell him that he only change his mind AFTER he knew it was the blonde that wanted his company and NOT Kiba. Kiba grumbled and started to nudge him back towards where his 'guest' for the evening was waiting for him. He grinned, patting him on the shoulder. "Now, now Naruto, you don't WANT to keep your toy waiting now do you?"

"Shut up," He replied back, shrugging his hands off him. "And keep your cell phone on. I don't want to have to search for you." Kiba had the worst habit of turning his cell phone off at the times he needed him most; Meaning whenever Kiba was busy playing with whatever crawled out of its shit hole. Re-entering, Naruto closed the doors on Kiba's smiling face, rolling his eyes as he did so. 'Moron.' He thought, turning slowly back to face the gorgeous figure that was sitting there at HIS table, waiting for HIM to come join him. The boy was comfortably waiting for him on the leather couch, back facing him. Swallowing thickly, he headed over to the beautiful stranger that was making it difficult for him to think clearly, let alone make out any words without spluttering like an idiot.

Clearing his throat when he came to stand next to him, he gave him an apologetic grin when black eyes looked up to him. "Sorry to have kept you waiting." He held out his hand. "I'm Naruto." He said with an easy grin. Black eyes reguarded him and then his hand..Not making a move to offer a friendly hand shake. Naruto's smile dropped and so did his hand but he seemed to perk right back up when the pale man shyly looked up to him, black bangs framing the perfect face beautifully. The man chuckled darkly then, deeply, voice rough an with obvious Japanese quality. "Sasuke." He told him, taking the man's limp hand and giving Naruto a friendly hand shake. Letting him go, he leaned back into his chair, watching the blonde male's smile brighten...Distracting Sasuke momentarily with that smile before realizing that Naruto was heading over to the bar. 

"Was there a reason why you asked me up here Naruto?" He took the offered drink when given to him, taking a sip as Naruto took a seat next to him. Naruto chuckled, deep blue eyes roaming over Sasuke's form from head to toe before looking back into black/bluish eyes once more. "Actually, I found it hard to believe that someone so perfect and amazingly attractive would be sitting at a club instead of being waited on hand and foot in a palace. So I just had to make sure my eyes weren't playing tricks on me. And I see now they're not, Sasuke." He said the other man's name softly, almost seductively.

Sasuke felt something delicious starting to churn slowly around his stomach as he placed his half empty glass down onto the table. Sasuke could have rolled his eyes at the lame ass fast pick up line but the WAY Naruto said it had the opposite reaction. It made Sasuke want to take the blonde idiot and throw him across the table and have his way with him. Sasuke smiled that small smile...it held promises, secrets as full lips teased Naruto to take notice of how kissable they looked. "That has to be the most pathetic pick up line I have ever heard." He snorted, giving him a lazy look. "And I have heard plenty." And the bastard, Sasuke knew Naruto knew that he COULD get anyone to service him. Anyone he wanted. The bastard. Sasuke could do whatever he wanted but even that held a price too...Because he is Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke's fingers clenched slightly before unclenching slowly. No, not now he wasn't going to think about THAT now. He was able to get away for the evening, so why not enjoy himself with this gorgeous blonde that seemed to want his attention? The attraction was on both ends and Sasuke was a risk taker..he loved to play.. "You can't fool me Naruto. We both know why you brought me up here." He looked at him, smirking. "And that is to get in my pants."

The blonde had the gall to blush but, to leer too? The idiot. He could have at least faked being shock. "Why would you think such a thing of me, Sasuke? I'm not that type of guy. I'm a perfect gentlemen." He grinned foxly at him. "Unless you're expecting me to try something..." He purred.. "Do you want me to get into your pants?"

"Maybe." He agreed, smirking at him as he licked his lips, running his eyes up and down the length of Naruto's body he could see thus far. "And your a bad liar dobe." He told him, excepting the next refill Naruto poured him. "Are you trying to get me drunk?" He murmured, looking up into blue eyes that were so suddenly too close...

Naruto smiled,

"I would never do such a thing, Sasuke.." He whispered, breathing hotly near his ear.

"I promise.."

Like it? Hate it? GAH! I know, odd place to end it but its late and I wanted to leave a cliff hanger to taunt you guys into wanting more. Winks Which I hope you do like! This is co-owned with Animehead so remember to give up props to her!

EVEN BIGGER PROP'S TO THE ONE AND THE ONLY! Onichan! My beta! LOL thank you hun! I appreciate it so much you know?? See ya guys later! Feedback would be most appreciated! Ttul!


End file.
